Commercial kitchens typically include cooking equipment having a cooking surface, which radiates heat directly upward from the cooling surface. Cooking ranges and open topped fryers and other cookers are surface cooking equipment of this type. Heat from the cooling equipment is directed upward onto the food being cooked and is also released into the kitchen in the area directly above and surrounding the cooking equipment. Cooking, on this type of equipment, generally requires that individuals remain directly in front of the cooking equipment, to tend the food, during the cooking process. Up to 32% of the energy input to fire the surface cooking equipment is radiated to the individuals in front of the equipment and to the surrounding area. The conditions can become very uncomfortable because of the elevated temperature. An exhaust fan is often required by local regulations and the fan operates to remove most of the sensible and latent heat; however, the radiated heat, which is absorbed by the individuals and the fixtures, in the surrounding area is not removed.
In the case of gas fired cooking equipment, an additional 25% of the energy used to fire the equipment is exhausted with the flue gases. The flue gas rises at the back of the cooking equipment and, in the case of ranges and fryers, can reach temperatures as high as 600 to 1000° F. The temperature of the flue itself approaches the temperature of the flue gas and the flue, which is generally located at the back of the equipment and above the cooking surface, radiates heat to the individuals in the surrounding area.
Temperatures as high as 140° F. have been recorded at the breathing level of a cook standing in front of a cooking range, with an exhaust fan in operation. Although this is an extreme situation, it is not unusual to experience ambient temperatures ranging from 100 to 120° F., depending on the type of cooking equipment. Systems have been developed to make use of the heat, which is generated by cooking equipment. The heat can be reclaimed by a heat exchanger and used to raise the temperature of water to be used for dishwashing and other purposes where heated water is required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,707, to Prasser discloses a combination filter and heat exchanger which makes use of fluid circulating in the path of gases being exhausted from the cooking equipment. The system reclaims heat for use in heating water but the heat is absorbed from gases which are already being carried away from the kitchen; however, the system does reduce the temperate in the area occupied by kitchen workers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,310, to Kelly discloses a system of coils disposed within a warming oven. The system also supplies pre-heated water for use as needed but the absorbtion of heat from inside the warming oven reduces the temperature of the warming oven and the size of the coils and the velocity of the fluid flow must be balanced to provide the desired degree of warming of the fluid without unduly reducing the temperature of the warming oven.
There is a need for a system, which can be easily installed in conjunction with existing surface cooking equipment, and which can reclaim radiant heat without reducing the temperature of the cooking surface. There is a need for a system which can make use of the reclaimed beat for heating water for use in the kitchen or other parts of the building. There is a need for a system which can be activated as it is needed to cool the area in front of surface cooking equipment and which operates without the need for complex regulating mechanisms.